


Dressing up

by twoheartsx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a post I seen a long time ago, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pidge doesn't like dresses but Shiro makes everything okay, Shiro is a sweetie, Shiro is an angel for real, non-binary Pidge, platonic fluff, this fic is sweet how did i even write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge has to dress up as a girl for a mission, but they just don't feel comfortable so Shiro helps out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing up

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make something for Voltron since I just finished it and this happened. I liked the idea and I had to make a fic for it. Hunk was almost the one wearing the dress, but last minute I was like maybe Shiro could. I hope I kept them in character. I hope you guys like it and if you have any fic requests feel free to drop them on me.

Pidge sighed, closing their eyes. This mission was going to by far be the worst. This fact was proven by the fact Pidge was currently wearing three inch high heels and a dress. Eyeliner that was layered on pretty thick and eyeshadow a shade of green that looked like summertime grass. A soft pink lipstick that was almost grey. It wasn’t a bad look, but still dressed all pretty and famine felt strange. Pidge hadn’t wore anything girly in quite sometime and they just didn’t feel right back in it either. Hopefully this mission wouldn’t take long. They turned around walking toward the door, tripping a few times. High heels were proving to be a pain though Pidge was enjoying the height boost it gave them. Even if it was only a few inches. They opened the door, walking out into the hall. Pidge wasn’t excited to hear the cheers of how cute they looked dressed girly or Lance’s snide remarks about how hot Pidge looked like that. The reaction they got was not what they expected.

Lance looked completely uninterested, Hunk was trying not to laugh, Keith was cringing, and Shiro just sighed and shook his head. Pidge almost felt hurt that all that effort to make them a passable girl, a pretty one at that, had been in vain.

“How do I look?” Pidge asked, clearly uncomfortable in the shoes and dress. The dress was a green one that went to their knees. It had straps they rested on Pidge’s shoulders showing off a good portion of their neck and shoulders as well as arms.

“No offense Pidge, but you look weird,” Lance said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. “Like normally I’d be all for someone with a lovely body showing it off. Plus a little short dresses is always nice on a lady,” Lance mumbled under his breath. Not low enough to go unheard and it earned him a smack to the back of the head from Shiro. Keith rolled his eyes at Lance’s antics.

“What Lance is trying to say, though he’s very close to getting an ass beating, is you look very nice but only if you are comfortable and we can see you aren’t.” Shiro placed a hand on Pidge’s head. He ruffled their hair which earned him a smile from Pidge. He pulled his hand back. “How about I wear the dress instead?”  
“Shiro, you’d look ridiculous in a dress.”

“No I wouldn’t. Just wait and see you non-believer.” Shiro laughed, pinching Pidge’s nose. “Just get changed out of that outfit and I’ll show you.” Pidge nodded their head and went to change out of the dress. A few minutes later they came back and waited with the others. They were snickering just as much as Pidge about Shiro putting on a dress. After around twenty minutes Shiro came out in a dress, high heels and makeup. He also looked pretty good in it.

“Shiro, holy shit man!” Lance exclaimed. It was Keith’s turn to smack Lance. Hunk gave Shiro a thumbs up and Pidge just shook their head smiling. Shiro walked over to the team, he was pretty good at walking in high heels. His dress was a black one that went to his knees with spaghetti straps. He had on black eyeshadow with black eyeliner. His high heels were silver.

“See Katie, I told you. I rock dresses well,” Shiro said, smiling. Pidge nodded their head.

"I guess you do.”


End file.
